No Longer At Ease
by cullengirl808
Summary: AU Camteen/Cadley. "What a splendid day it was for an outdoor wedding." Disclaier: I do not own the characters.


**No Longer At Ease**

[Allison]

What a splendid day it was for an outdoor wedding: warm, but not terribly so. The sun peeked out occasionally. And pleasant breeze blew, cooling the guests and family members as they took their seats on either side of the walk leading to the gazebo. Sweet strains of classical music drifted through the crowd. It was so incrediably hard to believe that I was getting married today.

There was playground off to the side empty, but I could tell a few children were eyeing it with a desire to play. Obviously, they would much rather be jumping and climbing, instead of being fussed over by their mothers and aunts, having their ties and hair bows adjusted. Balloons were everywhere a long with white roses. My favorite. There were rows of cars glittering in the sun. A stretched Lincoln stood alone, decked out in ribbons and twisted coils of streamers, ready to whisk the groom and bride away. 'Just Married' was painted across the dark rear window. I took one last look at it before turning to my father. In just a few moments, he would be leading me on my way to become Allison Chase.

[Remy]

The music stopped, and all heads turned to face the far end of the walk. The opening to the bridal chorus started to play. She slowly made her way down the isle. I could not believe how beautiful she was. Each time I laid my eyes on her, she was more beautiful than the time before. Right now, she wore a strapless wedding gown with embroidery on her bodice. She also wore a two-tier veil, with a matching crystal head-piece. She held a white rose bouquet. Her dad held her left arm and smiled at her as they reached the bottom step. My heart was breaking more and more. There awaiting her was the pastor and her husband-to-be. I had to admit, Robert looked handsome. He wore a black, single-breasted, satin tuxedo with a white-wing collar shirt. I hated him. He was getting to marry the girl that I would do anything in the world to call mine.

Suddenly, the music came to an abrupt stop and the clergyman stepped up , Bible in hand. He smiled at the assembly. "Cherished family members and honored guests, I would like to thank each of you for coming out this morning," he said. The sound carried well from the small speakers to either side of the podium. The pastor placed the Bible down before him. "Let us begin by offering thanks to the Lord on this wonderful day." We all bowed our heads and he prayed.

"Are there any objections?" The man asked. Both Allison and Robert turned there heads to the audience. Blue eyes met with green and it took every fiber in my being not to stand up and end this wedding. After that, an adorable little boy dressed in a blue tuxedo walked up and handed Robert a ring. He slipped it on Allison's finger as a tear slipped down my face. The pastor smiled and turned to Allsion. He repeated the question and the next two words out of her mouth ended my heart. I watched her take his ring from a small girl dressed in pink and place it on his finger. My heart shattered. I felt every crack break. I felt it burn. I felt it bleed. "By the power vested unto me I now proclaim you husband and wife." "You may now kiss your bride." He did so, placing his hands on her shoulders. The pastor held up his hands, bringing the crowd to their feet. I stood but refused to clap. Allison should have been mine. I should have stopped this wedding. I should have fought for her.

**XXXXXXXX**

I had been sipping on a glass of wine when Robert came up to me.

"Have you seen Allison?," He asked, his voice giddy from the fact that he just married the girl of my dreams.

"No." Came my reply. No emotion what so ever. He seemed puzzeled by my reaction but walked away. I was around way too much happiness to be inside, so I went outside to get some fresh air. Light music could still be heard outside in the dim moonlight.

"You owe me a dance." A melodic voice sounded from behind me. _Her _voice. It almost brought me to my knees. I didn't say a word as my hands found there way around her waist. Hers finding their way around my neck. Her blonde hair tickled my face as she nuzzeled into my neck sending shivers down my spine. She knew the affect she had on me. She knew I was so in love with her that I couldn't breath. But she didn't feel the same way. I would always just be the friend to her. Today proved that... I stopped the slow movement we were making and she looked at me curiously. I brought one of my hands up to her face, caressing her perfectly soft cheek, after brushing a hair out of her face, I leant in. My lips met hers and at first there was no reaction from her, but soon her lips were moving with mine. My tongue darted across her lower lip and she opened her mouth willingly giving me entrance. Our tongues battled for domiance in a soft bliss and a low moan escaped her lips. All too soon, we pulled apart to breath. Our foreheads came together as the breeze whipped our hair around our faces.

"Allison!" The australian accent rang through both of ears. Ally tensed up backing away but keeping her hands on my waist. Tears were glistening around her eyes.

"I love you." I whispered. She shook her head as the tears feel.

"You can't do this Remy." She argued. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She yelled.

"I'm in love with you Allison. I want you." I tried using my words to make her stay.

"I... can't. I'm sorry." Her words were quiet and now, it was my turn to cry.

She took off leaving me standing there, with nothing but a broken heart and a lonely soul.

[Allison]

As my dance with Robert began, I realized that Remy was no where in sight. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I knew there was something between the two of us but I thought it would past once I married Robert. Clearly I was wrong. I shouldn't even be worried about her. I just broke her heart, so what? Let it be broken. Did I really care? NO.

Yes... I stopped the dance with Robert and just took off running. I ran out the front doors out onto the street. My brunette wasn't in sight so I started running down the street, kicking my heels off in the process. Finally I spotted her. She had her head down walking on the sandy shore of the beach.

"Remy!" I yelled. She must not have heard me because she kept walking. I caught up with her, and spun her around. Her eyes were filled with surprise and... agony.

"I love you too. I made a mistake. I chose you." I said panting from running so much. She smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen and picked me up in her arms. I didn't care that I had just got married. I didn't care that I just ruined my wedding dress. I didn't care about anything except for the girl holding me in her arms.

That was all that mattered.

**A/N: This idea popped into my head and I decided to put it down. Maybe you will enjoy it, maybe not. Reviews are welcomed. And I would really love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
